


For the Both of Us

by handwritten (onefromanotherworld)



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Angst, I won't post any warnings because if you've seen Third Star you know how it goes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefromanotherworld/pseuds/handwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Davy was standing on the shore, water up to his ankles, just staring and thinking I should be the one there with him. He heard a voice screaming ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry!’"</p>
<p>It's their last night in Barafundle. Davy and James make a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainybrainydavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainybrainydavy/gifts).



Davy felt numb. He was fozen from head to toes but barely noticed. He was numb and he couldn’t move, the shock had paralized him. Hard as he tried, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two figures floating on the horizon, moving at the rhythm of the tide, the only indication of where water and sky met that cold morning, both wearing almost identical gray hues, as if they had dressed in anticipation of the sin that was about to take place. The first one ready to receive a body, the second one ready to receive a soul that would spend all eternity dancing in the firmament. Despite the cold air and water best efforts to prevent it, to make them stay away, the four friends had been determined to stick to their plan forcefully. Now, Davy was standing on the shore, water up to his ankles, just staring and thinking _I should be the one there with him_. He heard a voice screaming ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry!’, and it took him a few moments to figure out that it was him calling out to James, begging for him to understand, apologizing for the treason during his last moments on Earth. A treason that would follow him until his very last day, until he could fulfill the promise, the oath, he had accepted the moment he started going back to the shore.

'I won't let you do it, you know', he had said the previous night laying down in the tent once James had recovered from his attack and the others had fallen asleep. 'I won't'. He had felt James tense up, keeping silent and pretending to be asleep so as to avoid the conversation, letting the silence instead plead for him to understand and not start questioning what had already been decided. There was no way he would fall for that, though, he knew him too well. 'Not on your own, anyway', he had finished.

That had made James give up his charade, turning his head quickly to him ‘Davy…’, he had begun.

'Let me finish', he interrupted. 'I know what you're about to say. Don't. You know how you accused me the other day of being desperate to be needed, of being on the look out of something special, something that made me feel safe? You are a blind and selfish prick, you know that? That crazy man we met, the one who could've killed us, he knew that I had already found it and he had only known me for less than five minutes! I found it years ago, and if I appear needy and lost is because _it_ is planning to swim away from me tomorrow morning. I was hoping for a few more months with you but you had to go and plan your suicide without thinking of me. Well, you know what? I love you, and I want to go with you. You’re not leaving me behind. Once I had hoped to tell you once you got better, so we could start a life together only you didn’t, but this way we’ll still start something or finish something, but we’ll do it together.’

He had stopped talking after that. It was done, he had finally said it. He waited for what felt like an eternity for an answer. ‘Fuck’, James had said. That wasn’t what Davy had expected, but at least it was an answer. It didn’t matter anyway, James would go swimming in the morning. The second thing he hadn’t expected was to feel James hand taking his after that and to hear him giggling quietly, trying not to wake up the others. ‘We’re idiots’, James had said. ‘We’re complete idiots! We shouldn’t have hoped. We should have snogged and fucked each other sensless while I still had the strength.’ It had been Davy’s turn to laugh, it was true, they had been idiots. They had stayed that way for a while, smiling in a companionable silence. After a few moments, James had said ‘I love you too, you know, but I don’t want you to come with me. You don’t have a reason to’. He had squeezed Davy’s hand to stop him from interrupting. ‘I don’t want you to come with me. I want you to go on and live for both of us. I want you to be all you can be, all I can’t. So here’s what we’re gonna do. I’ll leave on my own tomorrow. If you still want to come, you can join me once I’ve reached the middle of the bay. If you prefer to stay for you, for me, for both of us, stay. I will see you from the water and I’ll smile. You, living, will be the last thing I’ll see. But you must promise me this: if you stay, you stay as long as nature, or destiny, or whatever intends, you don’t get to come after me just after a few weeks or months or years, ok? If you stay, you stay until the end. For both of us.’

And so they had agreed.

He tried to go back, to swim once again but Bill stopped him. The sound of the wind and the waves drowned his voice but he still repeated the same words over and over again:

'Sorry!', he screamed, meaning I'm sorry I couldn't do it.

'Sorry!', he yelled, meaning I'll miss you.

'Sorry!', he called, meaning I'll keep my promise, I'll make you proud and live.

'Sorry', he said, meaning I love you.

'Sorry', he whispered, meaning goodbye. But, by then, James was already under water, smiling because he felt more alive than ever, because he had finally finished something, and, most importantly, because Davy was alive, and he would continue to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for my friend Davy. I hoped you liked it and that it was angsty enough :P


End file.
